The Hewitt Clan
The Hewitt Clan has appeared in Remake Horror RPG, Season 1. |- | |} Basic Info They are the copycat family of the Sawyer family. Like the Sawyers they're made up of cannibals, murderous psychopaths or sociopaths, and other sick and depraved "family members". The Family Members Leatherface II Leatherface II has appeared in Remake Horror RPG, Season 1. |- | |} Character History His mother died giving birth to him at the meat factory where she worked, and Thomas was left to die in a dumpster by the owner. Luda Mae Hewitt found him and took him home to raise him. The Hewitt family raised Leatherface as one of their own. Thomas Hewitt is more like a pet than a member of the family. At the same time, they do love and admire one another, albeit in peculiar and unusual ways. Leatherface II suffers from a facial disfigurement and skin disease that ate away most of his nose. Due to this disfigurement, Hewitt was horribly treated by his peers as a child. He wore a small leather mask to cover up this deformity, and worked at the same meat factory his birth mother did. Thomas would later make a mask out of human skin by slicing off the face of one of his victims after killing him. After health inspectors closed the factory down, Hewitt was ordered to leave. When Hewitt didn't, his boss bullied him by calling him a 'retard' and a 'dumb animal'. Hewitt killed his boss with a sledgehammer, and later discovered a chainsaw in the factory for later use. When Winston Hoyt, the local sheriff, tried apprehending him, Thomas' uncle Charlie came to his aid by killing the sheriff and later assuming his identity. Although he is still manipulated by his family, they are at least somewhat more caring for him and less abusive. Until her death Luda Mae was fiercely protective over Thomas and her disgust with the teenagers is partially due to the cruelty that Leatherface suffered from his peers. The Other Texas Chainsaw Massacre Hewitt and his family went on to kill more than 30 people and their crimes would be known as The Other Texas Chainsaw Massacre as the Sawyer family beaten them. After his chainsaw arm was chopped off with a meat cleaver by the only survivor of their attacks, Erin Hardesty, he survived the attack and escaped after police discovered his ranch house and found the remains their victims. He was dubbed Leatherface II since there was already a Leatherface. Death However that didn't stay for too long as Kemper Sterling's uncle found Thomas with other "family" members. He begins to brutally kill Thomas' family one by one then mortally wounds Thomas in battle but not before the uncle was killed by Thomas. Knowing he would die Thomas saws his body in half with his own chainsaw. Rebirth Sometime in the 80's Dr. Issac M. Fear finds the remains of Thomas and grabs a sample along with Monty and Charlie. Years later, around 2003, he would clone the three and let them loose in Texas. Cousin Jenny Cousin Jenny has appeared in Remake Horror RPG, Season 1. |- | |} Character History Jenny, or Cousin Jenny to her "family", is actually the first victim to be part of the new Hewitt Clan. Prior to Jenny introduction to the Hewitt Clan she was a member of the original Leatherface (Bubba Sawyer) family and was his niece to his brother, Alfredo. After Bubba went missing Jenny went in search of her uncle but one day at their farm house Hoyt sees their out of food. He drives out to the highway and stands in the middle of the road like old times and waits for some prey. He sees a jeep, which has Jenny and her two friends, coming towards him and lets it crashes by the side of the road. Jenny and her friends are badly hurt are battered and bloody as Hoyt checked on them. Hoyt takes them in are the count of just being young adults and drives back to the farm house. At the farm house Jenny and her two friends are torment by Hoyt until he knocks them out with his shotgun. Leatherface II takes them to the basement where he skins her two friends but Hoyt keeps her alive as they need a woman in the family. As dinner was readied Old Monty treated her wounds, which included a stab wound after Jenny tried to crawl away, then Hoyt dubbed her a cousin to the family as they needed a woman in the family. It was there when she was force to eat her friends but found out it was a rush and countinued to eat the skin. Role in The Family Jenny seems to be the classic seductress by leading men to their deaths by the hands of Leatherface II. She also seems to be one of the craziest "family" members and is really there just to find her her uncle Bubba, the original Leatherface. Hansel and Gretel Two rebellious teenagers that the Hewitts had recently caught and were turned into Hewitts after they stumbled into the house looking for food and Hoyt gave all the meat they could eat. Deceased Family Members Sheriff Hoyt Sheriff Hoyt has appeared in Remake Horror RPG, Season 1. |- | |} Character History A POW during the Korean War, Charlie Hewitt was forced into cannibalism to survive as rations were extremely scarce. Each week, someone had to be killed and eaten. Charlie apparently grew to like the taste of human flesh and would later introduce the grisly practice to his family. Charlie shot and killed the local sheriff during the sheriff's attempt to apprehend Charlie's nephew Thomas for murdering his boss at the meat factory. Charlie took on the identity of the sheriff, going under the name Sheriff Winston Hoyt. He would use this new identity to lure teenagers off the road where they would meet up with Leatherface and his family to be killed and eaten. Hoyt is arguably one of the driving forces behind his adoptive nephew's cannibalism and murders, assuring Thomas that the butchery of human beings is no different than the slaughterhouse: "Meat is meat, and bone is bone." Later, Hoyt is present during Leatherface's first chainsaw murder, urging him to go forward and cheering him on at the same time. A gruff, mean-spirited bully, Hoyt not only makes no effort to conceal his contempt for everyone around him, he seems to revel in it. For example, when he is called to investigate the suicide of a young girl, he leers at the corpse and cracks jokes about his predilection for "copping a feel" on dead female bodies. Death After arresting a few teenaged friends under the pretense of marijuana possession and responsibility for their friends' deaths and brings them to his family home to be butchered by Leatherface. The last survivor, Erin, proves herself to be tougher and more resourceful than he had expected; she runs him over repeatedly and kills him as she flees the town. Rebirth Sometime in the 80's Dr. Issac M. Fear finds the remains of Charlie and grabs a sample along with Monty and Thomas. Years later, around 2003, he would clone the three and let them loose in Texas. Death again...scratch that Both Monty and Charlie are killed during a police raid but it was revealed that he survived his supposed death and quickly looked for his nephew and regaining his leadership in the family by having Thomas kill Dwayne. His actual Death Killed in a shootout with John Wydell and Lefty Enright. Old Monty Old Monty has appeared in Remake Horror RPG, Season 1. |- | |} Character History Monty is a bitter, lecherous old man whose legs were once been amputated thus confining him to a wheelchair. After Sheriff Hoyt killed a biker's girlfriend, the biker sought revenge on the Hewitts and attacked Monty by shooting him in the leg. As a bit of 'surgery', Hoyt ordered Leatherface to remove the wounded leg with his chainsaw. Leatherface accidentally nicked Monty's second leg, so Hoyt told him to remove that as well for 'balance'. His role in the family is unclear, but there is speculated that he is either Luda May's husband or brother. Death After the police discovered the ranch house Monty and a few other family members go to house of Ezekiel "Zeke" Hewitt and Shiloh Hewitt, Thomas' "Uncle and Aunt". After when The Hewitt Clan is fully back together they prepare for BBQ not knowing of Kemper Sterling's uncle was near and ready to kill each one of them. Monty was near the swap when Kemper's uncle came up behind him and pushed him into the mucky waters, leaving him to drown to death. Rebirth Sometime in the 80's Dr. Issac M. Fear finds the remains of Monty and grabs a sample along with Thomas and Charlie. Years later, around 2003, he would clone the three and let them loose in Texas. Death Again During a police raid on the Hewitt farmhouse Monty is killed after the ceiling falls on top of him and Charlie, who survived. It's unknown if he died right away or if Charlie had to kill him and cannibalize him just to survive. Later on Old Monty's corpse was present in a family dinner. Jed Hewitt The Hewitt Clan's resident crazy son of a bitch. Raised by the Hewitts from age five he grew to be insane from all the madness seen in the Hewitt household. After their deaths, Jed became a drifter all over Texas, doing odd jobs and killing and eating whoever he chose. He is a rapist of both women and men. Like Thomas he has very messed up teeth and apparently now close with Leatherface II, in hopes to become the third Leatherface when Thomas dies...again. Death Killed by Kemper Sterling's son, Payne, in a battle. Uncle Dwayne Uncle Dwayne has appeared in Remake Horror RPG, Season 1. |- | |} Character History Dwayne or Uncle Dwayne is the "Brother" of Sheriff Hoyt and Old Monty (or "Grandson") and is the "Uncle" of Leatherface II, who has some unknown riff between him and his nephew as Leatherface II tried to kill him with an axe. Role in the Family Dwayne seems to be the real voice in the family as he points out that Monty and Charlie are spoiling Thomas and was a little worried about Jenny when he first saw her. Additionally he seems to be a little more sociopathic then the rest of the family. Death He is killed by Leatherface after Charlie returns and claims his leadership within the family. Charlie states that he wasn't family hinting that Dwayne never took part in eating the meat.